


Toujours Black

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange Lives, Family Issues, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: After Bellatrix is sentenced to life in Azkaban, both her sisters wrestle with whether to visit. (An AU where Bellatrix survived the Battle of Hogwarts.)





	Toujours Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pessi_mista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/gifts).



The days had been cold since the war ended. Elsewhere in the world, Andromeda was sure that people were celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall, but here—well, the house was much too large now, and much too cold, and even Teddy's antics could only help so much. It was only the two of them here; once in a while, someone from that happier outside world paid a call, but they never stayed for very long.

Today, it was Molly Weasley, stepping out of the fireplace while Andromeda was giving Teddy a bath. "Can I help?" Molly said in greeting, and Andromeda gratefully accepted. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and the nighttime feedings were catching up with her more than they ever had when Nymphadora had been that age.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can help with while I'm here," Molly said. "I came to bring you news in case you hadn't heard it, but you look like you need rest more than news." She lifted Teddy out of the bathtub, ignoring his squalls of protest at the change in temperature.

"I take it it's not good news, then," Andromeda murmured, handing Molly a towel.

"Not especially good, but not especially bad either," Molly replied. "It probably doesn't even matter to you, but everyone will be assuming you know, so..."

"Bellatrix?"

Molly nodded. "She was sentenced today. Life in Azkaban."

"Not nearly the horrible punishment it was a year ago, before they removed the Dementors," Andromeda said. She went to the kitchen to fix a bottle for Teddy. "And we scarcely could have expected less."

"Indeed," said Molly. "Most of us were only surprised that she survived the war. I know I would have killed her if I'd had the chance, and there are half a dozen others I'm sure would have done the same."

"It would have been simpler that way," Andromeda said. "Better, perhaps. Whoever it was that stunned her near the beginning of the battle, they probably didn't do her a favor."

"There were a lot of children in that battle," Molly said. "You can't expect them to know the best possible spell in every situation."

Andromeda shook her head. "No, you can't." Bottle finished, she took Teddy from Molly and nestled him in her arms. One day in the future, he would be a student at Hogwarts, like those students who had fought there those few months ago. "And sometimes stunning is the best possible spell. None of those children deserved to have the weight of an Unforgivable Curse on their conscience, even for such a deserving recipient as my sister."

"They're still children," Molly agreed. "I would have taken that on my conscience willingly, but I'm glad none of them had to."

"I don't know what I would have done," Andromeda said. "I'm glad I wasn't faced with the choice."

"But you have a choice now," Molly pointed out. "Will you ignore her forever, and leave her to rot in Azkaban, or will you acknowledge your relation?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Two and a half decades of ignoring Bellatrix has suited me just fine. She brought this upon herself."

"I agree," Molly said.

"It's not as if Bellatrix will have anyone else to visit her," Andromeda continued. "I think Narcissa was allowed to visit her once or twice, when she was imprisoned before, but I don't think she will dare to now. Her own position in society is tenuous enough without reminding people that Bellatrix is her sister. And she has no friends, I don't think; those are simpler to lose than relations."

"As you said, she deserves to be where she is," Molly said. "But do let me know if you ever change your mind; I can watch Teddy for you. Or if you ever just need a break. A baby this young is a lot for one person to manage alone. In fact, why don't you go lie down. Teddy seems happy enough; I promise I'll wake you if there's anything I can't handle."

* * *

The days had been cold since the war ended. Elsewhere in the world, Narcissa was sure that people were celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall, but here—he had already done too much damage. His servants had ravaged their home, and although they were now gone, Narcissa saw no way to restore the house, for all the house elves had fled.

The Malfoys had not been molested by the Dark Lord's enemies, in the days since they had returned here. Perhaps that momentary impulse—the few words that had saved Harry Potter's life—had been the saving of their own, in turn. But to what end? Narcissa did not think that she dared ever again step outside of the confines of this ruined house and its desolate grounds. Those who forgave at a distance might be crueler to her face. Lucius seemed to feel much the same, or perhaps he was simply too tired to consider doing otherwise. He left his study only for meals, which were a haphazard affair, cobbled together of whatever they could find in the icebox.

As for Draco, he went out frequently. He seemed actually to care about what was going to happen in the world now, as people jockeyed to reform the Ministry and fill the power vacuum. If she'd been less tired, Narcissa might have advised him to wait—there was no chance of anyone granting any authority to a Malfoy at this present juncture; might as well wait, let people forget about you, and swoop in later from behind. But she had no heart for advice, and so Draco came in and out of the house at whatever time he pleased and was gone more often than not. He brought no guests when he returned, but was always full of news that she did not care to hear.

"The Wizengamot held a sentencing today," Draco said that evening, after he had refilled the breadbox with groceries, and thrown together a sandwich that either of them would have sent back to the kitchen in an instant if an elf had dared to bring it out. "I don't have to tell you about most of it unless you want to know."

"I don't," Narcissa agreed. With a sigh, she took the sandwich fixings from Draco and set to making her own. It would be neater than Draco's though—fallen as far as she was, she still had standards. The butter knife felt odd in her hand; she had not the nimble hands of a house elf, that were made for that sort of work.

"But there's one piece of information that you will want to know," he said. "Aunt Bellatrix was one of the people sentenced in this group."

"Oh?" It was all she could manage to say. It was hardly unexpected; the news shouldn't hurt, and yet—once, she had looked up to Bellatrix.

"Life in Azkaban. Hardly surprising. And not nearly as terrible a sentence as it was when she was there before. A fate better than death, most would say."

"And yet I'm sure she would rather have died in the Dark Lord's service," Narcissa said. "I should visit her."

"But—" Alarm passed fleetingly across Draco's face, then he ducked his head to stare at his sandwich. "You don't owe Aunt Bellatrix anything," he said. "She wouldn't have minded if we'd all died, as long as it was in the service of the Dark Lord."

"She's family," Narcissa said firmly. "And she doesn't have anyone else."

"It's not safe," Draco insisted. "You don't want to be associated with her. If you could cut one sister off for marrying a Muggle-born, surely you can cut your other sister off for putting our family in danger?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't cut Andromeda off. Familial bonds are supposed to last forever...is fire on a tapestry sufficient to change that? But it's too late now, and Bellatrix is all I have left. If I disown her, she will have nobody, and I will—well, I'll still have you and your father, but all my other blood relatives are gone. I've stood by my family throughout this war, and I don't think I should stop now."

Draco sighed. "Just...please be careful, and don't attract attention."

* * *

Her sister Andromeda was there, standing only a few feet away, when Narcissa stepped out of the Floo into the vestibule for visitors to Azkaban.

The tiled walls around them gleamed—it was all new construction, as Azkaban had not needed a Floo station until it was opened to visitors the previous year—yet it all seemed terribly desolate. The building was nearly empty except for the two of them and a clerk. Narcissa had expected to be alone, had known that no one else would want to visit this place. Or at least, she had thought she'd known.

She didn't speak to Andromeda: what could she say? Instead, she walked across the hall to the desk where the clerk sat. Behind her, Andromeda's heels clacked across the tile, following her.

"Are you together?" the clerk asked.

Narcissa swallowed. She turned her head to look at Andromeda, who had come up beside her. Andromeda gazed back. Narcissa swallowed again. "Yes," she said finally. "Yes, we're together."

"We're here to visit our sister," Andromeda said. "Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange."

The clerk nodded. "Please follow me."

He led them out of the vestibule and into the main fortress, down a long hall made of ancient stone. The walls closed tight around them, full of foreboding. The aftereffects of so many years of Dementors in residence, Narcissa supposed. She didn't say anything to Andromeda (what was there to say?), and Andromeda did not speak either. But still, her sister was there at her side, when she hadn't been for years and years. Was there relationship entirely dead, or was this a spark that might still be fanned back to life?

"Please wait here," the clerk said calmly, opening the door to a small sitting room. He darted off without waiting for a reply, through another door with heavier locks than those they had passed through before. Narcissa stepped into the room, and Andromeda followed her. The room was barely lit, and the air was close. One side of the room was blocked off by heavy iron bars. Neither of them made a move to close the door behind them; though it afforded little light nor air, at least they were not entirely closed in.

* * *

Her sister Bellatrix was there, only a few feet away on the other side of all the stones of Azkaban. Andromeda hadn't seen Bellatrix in ages, not since Bella had screamed terrible things about her daring to accept the hand of a Mudblood. And now, here she was, despite her better judgment—and so was Narcissa.

She hadn't expected Narcissa to be here. Cissy had always been so worried about appearances, and it wouldn't look good for her to be here, visiting a murderous criminal. Neither of them had spoken. Should she say something to Cissy? What was there to say?

Before she could think of anything to say, a door opened on the other side of the room—behind the iron bars—and Bellatrix was led inside. Her wrists and ankles were manacled, but she looked no paler and thinner than she usually did. Narcissa stood up immediately. Andromeda waited; she doubted Bellatrix's reaction to her own presence, and she wanted to give Narcissa a moment first, now that she knew Narcissa cared enough to desire it. But it did not matter; the room was too small for her to hide, and Bellatrix noticed her immediately. "Associating with blood traitors now, are you, Cissy?" she snarled. "I should have known you'd jump ship at the first opportunity. You don't care about anything other than your own skin, do you?"

"I care about my family," Narcissa said tightly. "I thought you might care for company."

"You thought wrong," Bellatrix replied. "And you, Andromeda. Glad to see marrying a Mudblood worked out so well for you. I wish I could have helped pare down the family tree some myself, but at least it seems the worst offenders were removed without my assistance. Only the cub left, to keep you company in your old age. How is that working out for you?"

"Very well, thank you," Andromeda said through clenched teeth. "Young Edward is a very agreeable child."

Bellatrix laughed jeeringly and did not speak further. Andromeda did not say anything. What was there to say? She had thought, perhaps, that her sister would be more conciliatory in prison, but she was just the same as she always was.

Narcissa was equally silent. Andromeda wished that they had discussed what they wanted out of the visit before Bellatrix came in. Should she just leave? Or would Narcissa prefer not to be left alone with Bellatrix? Andromeda took some deep, calming breaths—as discreetly as she could, for she did not want to give Bella any hint that her comments had bothered her.

Finally, Narcissa spoke up quietly, asking after Bellatrix's health.

Bella laughed again, loudly and insincerely. "As if you care, sitting there in your mansion with the rest of your blood traitor family."

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but bit back whatever words she was going to say. She chewed on her lip for a moment, then said, "I do care, or I wouldn't have come. It was good to see you, Bellatrix. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and walked out the door, out into the stone corridor.

Andromeda followed her. She didn't say goodbye to Bellatrix. She'd almost forgotten how awful Bella could be, and with all the fresh pain she had just brought down on her, she wasn't sure she could keep her voice steady. She didn't see much of a reason to ever speak to Bellatrix again. But as for Narcissa...

Andromeda followed Narcissa down the corridor, towards the freedom of the outside air. Should she rekindle what they had once had? She had always been closer to Narcissa, who had looked up to her as a child, than to Bellatrix, who had thought her childish and insipid. Should she say something to her now? What could she say? She could invite the Malfoys to dinner. They'd never been to her house. It wasn't much of a house, and it was terribly messy these days, with Teddy getting into everything. Would they look down on her further when they saw her house? But this could be her last chance at mending her relationship with Narcissa.

She nearly tripped over Narcissa, who must have stopped to let her catch up. "I was wondering," Narcissa said softly, "if you'd come to dinner at the Manor sometime."

"Well...I suppose..." Andromeda wasn't sure what she wanted. Today was full of surprises.

"It won't be much," Narcissa said. "We haven't had a chance to fix up the house yet, and our staff is all gone and we haven't quite learned yet how to fend for ourselves. But you're welcome for dinner, or perhaps lunch if you prefer. And you can bring the baby—er, Teddy—and is there anyone else you would like to bring? I'm very sorry about Edward and Nymphadora. I should have said so sooner."

If it had been Bellatrix speaking, Andromeda wouldn't have trusted a word of what she said. But Narcissa seemed sincere; maybe they still had a chance at a life that included each other. "Would next Monday work for you?" Andromeda asked, hesitantly. "I'm free for dinner as long as I get Teddy home in time for his bedtime. It's at nine."

Narcissa nodded. "Monday would be lovely. How about half five, then? Do you still like mangetout and sugar snap peas?"

Andromeda nodded. "I'll bring a bottle for Teddy, so you needn't worry about food for him," she said. "He's not eating solid foods yet."

"I might...have some old baby toys of Draco's around the house," Narcissa said. "I'll see if there's any that are still in working order that I could clean up so we have something to keep Teddy entertained during dinner."

They had reached the vestibule by now. "I'll look forward to Monday," Andromeda said politely. She watched Narcissa step into the fire and Floo away. She was sure that Monday would all be terribly awkward and uncomfortable—as awkward as their conversation just now had been—but she didn't want to refuse the opportunity. After all, she had come here to attempt to fix a relationship with her sister, even though she knew it was impossible. But maybe she had done so after all, even though it wasn't the sister she expected.


End file.
